unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dethroning of Chuck Norris
After spying on them for some time, Weegee's Army had began to think that the original 5 members of the Upper Counsel of Undefeatables were getting TOO powerful, and all of the newer members were getting screwed. They decided to kidnap the original five and somehow drain their powers. Trickery Part one of the plan was to trick Chuck, Bob, Marx, Cyber-Dee, and T-5000 into going somewhere with REALLY low security. A couple of Weegee clones disguised themselves as salesmen for a device that would enhance their powers and invited them to a demonstration, located on an formerly-uninhabited planet near the edge of the UnUniverse where the Mahzii Army had built a secret base. Chuck was skeptical about it, but the other four convinced him to go onto the Spaceship Awesome (which was really the WSS Weegeeprise with the Mahzii Army and Weegee Air Force markings covered by black paint). Capture Part two was to actually capture them. This wasn't too difficult; all they needed to do was lure them off the spaceship and into the base. A disguised Mahzii soldier was hiding in the corner of the room. When the five came off the ship, the hiding soldier threw a sledgehammer at T-5000's robot head, causing it to shatter into metal pieces, and then hypnotized the other four into falling asleep. The remaining four original Upper Counsel members were put back onto the ship. Power draining When they woke up, the four found themselves in energy chains. They could not move or use any power. Later, Mahzii soldiers came up to the four with special glowing gloves. Most of the original members' power was drained, but Chuck Norris managed to survive at full power and break out of the energy chains. Weegification of Norris When he was told that Chuck's energy wasn't being drained, Weegee himself showed up and used the Super Emeralds to become Hyper Weegee before staring at Chuck. Ordinarily, Chuck would be immune, but this wasn't just any Weegee stare, but a HYPER Weegee stare. Chuck was turned into Chuck Norriseegee. Meanwhile, a heavily-depowered T-5000 slowly respawned. The journey to Kittehlandia Eventually, the Mahziis used their spaceship to send the 4 depowered members to Kittehlandia, which has a 25% Weegee population. Chuck Norriseegee, meanwhile, teleported to the United 'Gees Galaxy. Dethroning of Norris While Chuck was absent, Mr. T was plotting to dethrone him. When news broke that Chuck had been Weegified, the newer Upper Counsel members panicked and put T into power as ruler of the UnMultiverse. Powers drained Cyber-Dee *Can no longer fire lazors *Can no longer hack anything *All your base no longer belong to him *No longer immune to Weegee stare *No longer immortal Bob Saget *Is no longer Satan *No longer rules Hell *No longer immune to Weegee stare *No longer immortal *Bob the Builder and This is Bob are now seperate beings T-5000/T-5001 *Now seperate beings *No longer have universal knowledge *Can no longer shapeshift *T-5001 is stuck in his final form (as the planet Earth) *No longer omnipotent *No longer immortal *No longer immune to Weegee stare Marx *Can no longer use Shoop-da-Whoop *No longer immune to Weegee stare *No longer immortal Category:Events